User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author-Hiatus Edition: Yang Xiao Long
Hello and welcome to Author speculation: hiatus edition. You can find my volume 1 analysis here She’s fun, exciting, will blindly jumps into any fights and smile while doing it. Her temper is only equalled by her kindness and would almost do anything for her sister. Today, we are analyzing Yang Xiao Long. Yang had what may be called the biggest role in volume 2. I count 3 major revelations when Yang is around, 4 if you count her defeat at the hands of Neopolitan (I don’t). Personality Literally a firecracker, she’s the crazy girlfriend your mom always warned you about. At first, she seems perfect. She’s fun, funny, takes care of her little sister. But then you bring her to a bar you know held by a friend called Junior and suddenly all hell breaks loose! Seriously, Yang is the coolest chick at Beacon and she knows it. She’s beautiful and will use that to her advantage when she has to. She’s overconfident and cocky. She will throw herself into the action without even thinking about it. Which may cause some situations like the one with Neopolitan. Yang’s biggest weakness is Yang herself. She doesn’t take time to think up a plan or assess her situation. Her lack of motivation to become a Huntress is troubling and her search of excitement for excitement’s sake can put others in danger. Fighting Ability Yang is a close quarter fighter and she prefers it that way. Ember Celica does shoot but even this shooting ability seems to work better at close range. Her semblance to absorb and redirect kinetic energy make her a formidable opponent but with an obvious flaw. She has to hit her target to be effective, so someone with speed can defeat her if he can evade her punches. Thus making her semblance useless... or so it seems. Beacon can train her to mind her surroundings and use the environment to her advantage. She could use her semblance against by targeting walls, lamp post or even the ground instead of her opponent directly and limit his movement thus giving herself an advantage. Volume 2 appearances Episode 4- Painting the town... Yang makes a surprised return to Junior’s club. And we learn about her extraordinary semblance in the Paladin fight. Episode 6- burning the candle Yang has a conversation with Blake. We learn her mother left when she was very young and that she’s been searching for her since she’s 5 years old. Episode 9- Search and destroy We learn her motivation to become a Huntress is to find excitement and adventure around the world. Episode 11- No breaks Yang is soundly defeated by Neopolitan but is rescued by a mysterious masked woman. Episode 12- Breach She meets the mysterious masked woman in front of Beacon. The woman removes her mask and we can see a definite resemblance between the two women. Plot Yang is part of key plots of season 2, one of them very personal. We learn of her semblance in a spectacular way. She helps Blake get her groove back. We discover a bit of her past when she talks about her mother and her ongoing mission to find her. But the biggest plot is towards the end of the volume when she meets this mysterious woman. So big in fact that it is used as the cliffhanger of the volume where this woman removes her mask and looks a lot like Yang. Is she her mother? We’ll have to wait for volume 3. Category:Blog posts